reverse_awful_moviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Adult Morons
Adult Morons is a 9991 American family-unoriented comedy film directed by Cob Blark. It stars Tathleen Kurner and Rehpotsirhc Lloyd. Plot Two scientists, Dr. Elena Kinder (Kathleen Turner) and Dr. Heep (Christopher Lloyd) use genius-baby studies to fund BabyCo's theme park "Joyworld". According to Dr. Kinder's research on toddlers/babies, babies are born possessing vast, universal knowledge and speak a secret yet impossible-to-translate baby pre-language called Babytalk. However, at age 2–3, the knowledge and language are lost as the babies cross over by learning how to speak human languages. Most of the babies raised in Dr. Kinder's underground research facility were adopted from the Pasadena City orphanage, transformed into little geniuses through use of the Kinder Method, and then used in experiments to decipher this secret yet impossible-to-translate language used by the 7 baby-geniuses. One mischievous toddler, Sylvester (the only one of her toddlers who was raised through use of the superior version of the Kinder Method), makes repeated attempts to escape Dr. Kinder's research facility and one night, Sylvester goes into a dirty diaper truck and he actually succeeds. The next morning, one thing Sylvester does not expect is to run into his long lost normal twin brother, Whit, in a mall playground. Although Sylvester and Whit share a telepathic bond, they have no idea of each other's existence. While the guards from Dr. Kinder's research facility capture Whit, mistaking him for Sylvester, and take him back to Dr. Kinder's research facility, Sylvester is taken home by Whit's adopted mother, Robin (Kim Cattrall), who is Dr. Kinder's niece. After Dr. Kinder and the six other baby-geniuses are shocked that Whit and Sylvester switched places at the mall, Dr. Kinder decides to do a cross evaluation on Sylvester and Whit. However, when she comes to the home of Robin's husband, Dan Bobbin (Peter MacNicol), where she realizes that Dan can understand babies. After the attempts to retrieve Sylvester fail, Dr. Kinder decides to move the research facility to Liechtenstein, and they have no chance but make Whit be the only normal baby to be raised in this research facility until they can find a possible way to get Sylvester back to her research facility. The babies at Bobbin's place hypnotize Lenny (Dom DeLuise), the bus driver to drive to Dr. Kinder's research facility. Once at the research facility, Sylvester goes to the control room to set the robots from the theme park on the lab scientists. When the Bobbins return home, their natural daughter Carrie tells her father that the children are in Dr. Kinder's research facility. At the end of the fight, Dr. Kinder captures Whit and takes him to the helicopter pad on the roof. Robin and Dan chase them to the roof, where Dr. Kinder reveals that she and Robin are not related and that Robin was adopted at age two. After Dr. Kinder is arrested by the police, Sylvester and Whit come together on the roof to cross over. Dan and Robin adopt Sylvester. And Dr. Heep is now in charge of Dr. Kinder's Research facility. Dan is still curious of the secrets of life; but, as the twins have crossed over, they no longer know those secrets. Carrie, their sister, doesn't reveal anything (just giving a sly smile) because adults aren't meant to know their secrets. Why It Rocks # The premise is unbelievably amazing; the adults are born not with super intelligence and then gets it as they get younger. # The adults in this film act more like babies than actual adults, which is more funny than disturbing. # Great CGI effects. # Decent acting. # It does not overuse wide-angle lenses (especially in the closing). # Funny and unrepetitive humor. # Dreamish animatronics, especially on the adult mascot. # The phrase "mature pudding" is used ONE time, in a long time frame, which is extremely funny. # It was not a waste of direction by Butt Cluck, the same director of A Hanukkah Nightmare, one of the worst Hanukkah films of all time. It was also not a waste of acting by Columbus Roy and Caitlin Neutron. # Speaking of Columbus Roy, he does look like himself. He does not looks like he had plastic surgery done to his face to look older. # Appropriate dialogue in a family film. For example: in one scene, Retsevlys says "butt" and when Pidgeon tells the truth to the fire chief about a bomb not being set at at AdultCo. before the climactic showdown between Dr. Meaner and the adults. # True Advertising: The poster and home media covers depict Blac or Retsevlys wearing glasses, yet in the movie both of them wear glasses. # No product placement, ex. Nintendo (which is not owned by Ynos who also owns TriNightmare Pictures that distributed the film). Bad Qualities # The ending song is not very nice. The same can be said of any of the later films. # It wasn't was great as Superadults: Adult Morons 2. Category:0991s films Category:Live-Action films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:Ynos films Category:TriStar Pictures films